A new Hermione
by Hermione Voldemort Riddle
Summary: Translat from the french story"Nouvelle Hermione", I suck at summarys:Hermione goes back in time and of cours she's in the same year as voldemort, but is not her only problem with Housholde classes and Grindwald suprised attackes. Touther and darker Hermione. Like I said, I suck at summarys but please read.
1. Chapter 1

A new Hermione

1:1943

Professor Dumbledore was drinking a cup of tea, a book of transfiguration in his hand, when suddenly a blue light flashed in the room and a young girl fell on the floor.

"What the..."

He rushed to her side.

"Mrs Slivedy!" He called with the floo network

"You called me professor?...Merlin, what happened to her!"

"I don't know but she's in bad shape"

"Lets take her to the Hospital wing!"

POV Hermione:

I opened my eyes, everything is still blurry but I can see I'm in the Hospital wing.

Did we won? Who was killed? How did the Deatheaters enter Hogwarts? So many question in my head.

"Ah! Your finely awake!" Said a voice next to her.

"I'm Mrs Slivedy, how are you feeling dear?" She asked me with a worried voice.

With a small voice I asked "Where is Mrs Pomfrey?"

"Who is Mrs Pomfrey?"

"Hogwarts's nurse of course!...We are at Hogwarts, right?

"We are at Hogwarts but there isn't any Mrs Pomfrey working here."

"What..."

"How are you Miss?"

I turned my head and saw professor Dumbledore enter, except he was a Dumbledore much younger than the one she knew, his beard was red and a lot shorter. I had an odd felling and then I remembered the spell.

"Much better thank you, could we talk in private professor?"

"Of course." He then put a spell around us to make sure we won't be heard.

"Now, Miss...?"

"Granger, Hermione Granger."

Anf I told him everything that happened that night.

"Well Miss Granger, I never heard a story like this one before, anyway we are the 24th of September 1943, I think that for now you should continue yous studies here.

In witch year are you?"

"I'm in my 6th year sire."

"Alright, you'll also need a story to justified you arrival here.

We'll say that you came from Franc and had to leave because of Grindewaldand and since you are a Muggle-Born you won't have to change your last name"

_1943? It sounds familiar...OH NO! I arrived in Voldemort's 6__th__ year, OH MERLIN! It's ok Hermione, just be calm, avoid him and everything will be fine._

"Well" said Dumbledore "Now we are going to see the Headmaster to explain him all that."

**Office of Headmaster Dipette**

"Oh dear! What a terrible tragedy!" Said Dipette

"Of couse you can stay here Miss Granger!"

"Tank you so much Headmaster!"

"Your welcome, well it's going to be time for dinner, I'll show you the Great-Hall and you'll be sorted into you house.

**PLEASE READ.**

This a translate of my 1st story and since I'm french I would need a Beta, so if anyone is interested please let me know.

I haven't finished my 1st story, so I have a lot of ideas but I don't exactly when to put them, also if you have ideas please tell me.

And now: In witch house do you think Hermione soulde be sorted? Ravenclaw? Slytherin?

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**2:The sorting:**

"Attention please students." Said Dipette on the platform where the Sorting Hat was.

"This evening a new student will be sorted, she's in her 6th year, she came from the front in France

against Grindewald, I would ask you not to ask her too many questions and to welcome her...Miss Hermione Granger!

PDV Hermione:

I walked fro the doors my head high and proud, I don't smile, I can fell eyes looking at me but I keep looking in front of me.

They probably all know that I'm a muggle-born, after all "Granger" isn't a wizard name is it?

I arrived on the platform and Dipette put the sorting hat on my head.

"_Well well, a time traveler"_

"_Yes well listen , I don't want to be impolite but but I really don't like having all the attention on me so if could you just put me in Gryffondor quickly that would be great._

"_I'm sorry, but I can't."_

"_What?Why?"_

"_Because you are not the same person you were 5 years ago, but don't worry, you'll like this house._

RAVENCLAW!"

I was a bit surprised but still happy, it could have been worse, I really didn't want to end up with Voldy Jr and for some reason I would have felt insulted if I was in Hufflepuff, I'm sorry but after everything I've been through, only be able of loyalty would be really insulting.

I sat away from the other students so that I didn't had to talk to anyone.

After the fest I followed the rest of the Ravenclaws to the common room.

The room was bigger than the Gryffondor's, the walls were deep blue and the floor was made of gray wood, there wasn't a fireplace but the room had a lot of study table and even a little library.

But the major change was the huge statue of Rowena Ravenclaw on the wall opposite of the entrance.

I went into the 6th years dormitory and saw a bed with the trunk that professor Dumbledore had provide me?

I immediately closed the drapes and put wards around my bed. I cast a charm that change me into my nights clothes and went to bed.

I couldn't sleep, probably because I didn't train that night, since the the fiasco at the Ministry last year I've trained every night in duel and muggle combat, I was now an expert with knifes and swords, even if I doubt the sword will be useful I liked training with it.

After listed every type of muggle combat by alphabetic order I finally fell asleep.

**Next chapter it's first day and Household class.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, who put on favorite, on alert or just read it.**

**I don't need a beta anymore, I had two proposition.**

**REVIEWS PLEASE! **


End file.
